Ese molesto cachorro
by Neko Arisa
Summary: Seto, Jou, lemon, yaoi. No digan que no lo advertí. R&R !


**Disclaimer:** Si YuuGiOu fuera mío, sería un paraíso yaoi, y claramente no lo es. Solo soy dueña de mi propia perversión.

Read&Review D: A lo mejor luego la paso a inglés. .

~~o~~

Seto llevó su fría mirada desde la pantalla de su computador hacia la puerta, al oír dos fuertes golpes en ella. Era tarde y tenía mucho trabajo.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?- gruñó.

-Disculpe señor Kaiba, pero encontramos un intruso en los terrenos de la mansión.- llegó una voz grave desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El joven CEO de Kaiba Corporation escuchó con atención, y oyó claramente a un joven quejándose como si forcejeara.

-¿Y por qué rayos no lo sacaron de los terrenos y ya? - dijo con más volumen, y con un dejo de alteración - ¡Estoy muy ocupado, demonios!

-Insiste en verlo, señor- replicó la voz grave- dice conocerlo.

-Oh por un… pues pasen ya, ¡pero que sea rápido!

Al abrirse la pesada puerta de la oficina, entró el jefe de seguridad de la mansión, y tras él dos grandes oficiales cargando a…

-¡¿Katsuya?! - exclamó Kaiba, dirigiendo una mirada de hielo hacia el delgado rubio- ¡¿Qué demonios haces en mis dominios?!

-Les dije que vine a dejar a Mokuba! - escupió el joven, mientras los enormes matones lo sostenían de los brazos - Fuimos al cine con Yugi y los demás y… ¡ya diles que me suelten!

Entornando los ojos, Seto hizo un gesto con desdén para que lo soltaran.

-Perro estúpido…- murmuró. - ¡Largo de aquí, todos!

Los tres oficiales saludaron al unísono llevando sus manos a sus frentes, y salieron de la oficina en fila. Jounouchi se acomodó un poco su chaqueta verde y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero lo detuvo la helada voz de Seto.

-Katsuya. - dijo en voz baja - Asegúrate de que nunca te vuelva a ver entrando en mi mansión sin permiso.

-Oye, ya te dije que…

-¡No me importa! ¿Por qué rayos insistes en reclamarme? ¡En MIS tierras mando YO, y se hace lo que YO digo!

-Eh, engreído, a mí ni el demonio en su infierno me dice qué hacer, ¿me oíste?

El corazón de Jou palpitaba rápidamente conforme se acercaba a su enemigo. Éste comenzó a replicar los insultos, pero el rubio ya no escuchaba más, hizo su camino alrededor del escritorio y dirigió su puño cerrado hacia el hermoso rostro del CEO.

Un punzante dolor invadió el pómulo izquierdo de Seto, donde había aterrizado el puñetazo del más pequeño. Inmediatamente respondió con un certero golpe al vientre de su eterno rival, y tomó dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Estúpido cachorro, ¿qué pretendes? - jadeó el mayor.

-¡Estoy harto de tus delirios de grandeza, Kaiba!

Una vez más, Jounouchi lanzó un puñetazo, pero el de ojos azules lo detuvo en seco y empujó su pecho con ambas manos. Esto provocó que el más joven cayera hacia atrás, y en su esfuerzo por sostenerse haló la camisa de Kaiba, con lo cual acabaron en una inestable posición apoyados en el escritorio.

Katsuya sentía la respiración de su enemigo en su cuello, y su entrepierna comenzó a calentarse. No ayudaba que las caderas de Seto estaban fuertemente presionadas contra las suyas, en la incómoda posición que se encontraban.

-¿No piensas moverte, idiota? ¿O qué, ahora me vas a violar?

El castaño se alejó un poco de Jou, recuperando su balance, pero al mismo tiempo agarró sus muñecas y las atrapó contra el escritorio. Observo el brillante color miel de los ojos de Jou, y sus labios rosados y apretados. Bajó su mirada por el cuello, que tenía algunas cicatrices de su cruda infancia, hasta topar con el cuello de la vieja camiseta blanca, y lo invadió la curiosidad.

-Pues no es una mala idea, cachorro.- dijo con un brillo de malicia en sus helados ojos - Ya es lo único que me falta, y tal vez así entiendas.

-No… no hablas en serio, ¿verdad? - la voz de Jou tembló un poco.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los finos labios del CEO, y en un movimiento rápido agarró la chaqueta del más joven y lo empujó sobre el escritorio. Derribó todo lo que en él había, incluyendo su laptop, pero no le interesaba. Los archivos estaban respaldados, y tenía suficiente dinero para reponer cualquier cosa. Un sentimiento inesperado invadía su mente y nublaba su razón: la lujuria.

-¿Que… haces… idiota? - gritó el rubio mientras forcejeaba, tratando de soltarse.

-¿Ya se te olvidó? Y fue tu propia idea. - el castaño rió con desdén - Eso demuestra tus capacidades cerebrales, o más bien… la falta de ellas.

Con la frialdad que reflejaban sus ojos, alcanzó el perchero que había detrás de su escritorio con una mano, mientras sostenía las muñecas de Jou con la otra, y tomó una de las fajas de su gabardina. Subió al escritorio, colocándose sobre su rival, poniendo sus rodillas a cada lado de las temblorosas caderas. Delicadamente ató las manos de Jou sobre su cabeza rubia.

No le tomó mucho esfuerzo, pues el más joven ya no luchaba, estaba sencillamente desconcertado. Sentía como si su cerebro no estuviera recibiendo suficiente oxígeno… lo cual se podía deber a que su sangre estaba circulando en masa hacia otra parte de su anatomía.

Kaiba se irguió orgullosamente, arrodillado sobre su víctima, firmemente apoyado sobre sus caderas. Parpadeó un instante al notar que no era el único con una erección. "No puedo dejar que lo disfrute…" pensó Seto, pero la idea de Jou sintiendo placer solo lo excitó más.

Con una malévola sonrisa, fue levantando la camiseta del rubio y acariciando el abdomen plano, dejando que sus dedos disfrutaran la sensación de la piel delicada. Llegó a sus pectorales, y acarició los oscuros botones del pequeño, haciendo que este se mordiera el labio inferior. Tendría que dejarse de tonterías, pensó Kaiba. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando, y lo sabían… aunque fuera solo a nivel físico.

Retrajo sus manos y las dirigió esta vez hacia la pretina del pantalón de mezclilla del menor, y con movimientos sutiles deshizo el broche de la faja. En un momento soltó el botón y la cremallera, exponiendo un desgastado par de boxers rayados. Rozó con las puntas de los dedos el bulto semi-expuesto del rubio, lo cual provocó un escalofrío en ambos. Seto se preguntó por qué el cachorro no gemía más… bueno, tendría que encargarse de que lo siguiera haciendo.

Sensualmente, se arrastró hacia atrás hasta bajarse del escritorio, trayendo consigo los vaqueros de Jou. Vaya que era hermoso, esas piernas blancas y largas las envidiaría cualquiera. Haló al rubio de la chaqueta y lo hizo sentarse en el borde. El menor intentó bajar sus brazos, pero Seto rápidamente lo detuvo y colocó las muñecas atadas tras la cabeza rubia.

-Tch, si los bajas, te irá mal… -sonrió- quiero decir… peor.

-Eres… un estúpido… Kaiba… -murmuró el rubio.

-Oh, pero te encanta, ¿no?

Katsuya se mordió el labio inferior.

El joven CEO procedió a retirar los interiores de su mascota, tarea difícil al estar Jou sentado, pero con un poco de fuerza (y una amenazadora mirada) lo logró al final. El blanco miembro estaba completamente erecto, y una gota de lubricante brillaba en la punta. Seto se lamió los labios. Con una sonrisa maligna, acercó su silla y se sentó, abriendo las piernas de Jou para acomodarse justo frente a su pene.

Dirigió una última mirada traviesa a Katsuya, y acercándose lentamente, dibujó una línea con su lengua desde la base del miembro hasta la punta, retirando la gota de líquido que previamente se formó ahí.

-No sabes mal, Inu-chan.

Jou hizo una mueca, mordiendo más fuerte su labio. Estuvo a punto de gritar un insulto, pero la actitud de Kaiba lo excitaba tanto que no quería resistirse. Después de todo, era un hombre extremadamente atractivo y codiciado.

Continuando, el de ojos azules tomó la cabeza de hongo en su boca, succionando suavemente, y rozándola con sus dientes. Usando su lengua, masajeó la conexión de la cabeza con el tronco, provocando que las terminaciones nerviosas de Jou que ahí se encontraban gritaran al unísono. Un escalofrío recorrió al joven, y un suave y tembloroso gemido se escapó de sus labios.

Sonriendo internamente, Kaiba miró al menor con sus helados ojos.

-¿Qué dijiste, Jou-chan?

Katsuya sintió una punzada de orgullo, cómo se atreve a llamarlo Jou-chan? Abrió la boca para contestar, pero al Seto ver esto (y esperaba verlo), volvió a succionar la punta de Jou, con lo cual lo único que respondió el rubio fue un fuerte "Kaibaaaaaaahhh~!" lleno de placer. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte color escarlata, y mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración, su dueño soltó una risa gélida.

-Ah, parece que soy demasiado para el pequeño cachorrito. -dijo levantándose.

La verdad es que oír a su Inu-chan llorar de esa manera había hecho que su propio miembro se endureciera aún más con gran dificultad, y ya no aguantaba más. Otra vez hizo que Jou se acostara, pero esta vez a lo largo del escritorio, para tener más soporte.

Comenzó a desabrochar su camisa negra, cosa que a Jou le pareció increíblemente seductora aunque lo hiciera sin gracia ni delicadeza. Siguió con su pantalón, y cuando ambas prendas hubieron caído al suelo, subió al escritorio para sentarse sobre el pecho del más joven, usando solo sus pequeños y tallados boxers anatómicos de seda. Extrajo su completa longitud, más bronceada que la de Jou, y la acercó a la pequeña boca del uke.

-Lame, perrito.

Jou entrecerró los ojos y dudó por unos segundos. Luego abrió su boca.

-Y ni te atrevas a morder, -advirtió Seto- o me obligarás a ponerte un bozal.

El rubio volvió a cerrar la boca y miró a Seto. En la penumbra de la oficina, podía ver los ojos de un profundo azul brillar con frialdad. Le miró la boca, ligeramente abierta, aún húmeda por el lubricante que lamió antes. Miró las pronunciadas clavículas, los lisos pectorales, el plano abdomen, y por último... un hilo brillante que cayó desde la punta de la erección hacia su mejilla.

-Te tardas demasiado, cachorro. ¿Hasta para esto necesitas ayuda?

Jou miró indignado mientras Seto limpiaba la gota de su rostro y la colocaba sobre sus labios. Pero era un juego para dos, pensó el rubio. Con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza hacia arriba, tomó en su boca el dedo completo, y su lengua jugó un poco con él antes de dejarlo salir lentamente. Kaiba parpadeó un par de veces, mientras sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo subir aceleradamente.

Unos segundos después, Jou levantó la cabeza de nuevo y esta vez lamió la parte inferior del pene de su seme un par de veces, para luego succionarlo, lentamente, pero casi por completo. Seto cerró sus penetrantes ojos azules, extasiado, mientras su respiración se aceleraba y el cachorro le brindaba placer con su boca.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el joven CEO volviera al mundo real, y cuando por fin bajó de su nube de éxtasis, extrajo su miembro de la boca del rubio. Jou hizo un puchero, y una vez más sintió una llamarada subir por dentro de su torso. No podría resistirse mucho más.

-¿Tan rápido terminaste, Seto? -bromeó Jou- Qué decepción, y regaste tan poco que ni lo sentí.

Con ese comentario, el mayor recordó por qué había empezado esto en primer lugar. Dirigió una mirada asesina al cachorro, haciendo que este se arrepintiera casi inmediatamente.

-Oh, pagarás por eso, sarnoso.

Acto seguido, Kaiba se levantó un poco para gatear hacia atrás y colocarse entre las blancas piernas de nuevo. Ahora alzó las piernas sobre sus hombros, y reveló la entrada secreta del menor.

-Kaiba…

Seto se rió un poco.

-¡¿Kaiba, qué vas a hacer?! -exclamó Jou, aunque sabía la respuesta.

El mayor acarició con un nudillo la pequeña entrada, antes de introducir uno de sus largos dígitos dentro. El rubio gimió.

-No… ungh… no lo…

Jou sabía que era inútil resistirse. Kaiba introdujo un segundo dedo, haciendo movimientos circulares y de tijera, masajeando las paredes internas del cachorro. El pequeño se resignó.

-No muy fuerte… Seto…

Al oír esa voz débil y temblorosa decir su primer nombre, el CEO decidió que Katsuya Jounouchi era un tentador irresistible. Rápidamente introdujo un tercer dedo, al tiempo que acariciaba su erección con la otra mano, y dejaba caer saliva sobre ella. Sabía que no sería suficiente, pero al menos haría el intento.

-Cuánto más… -comenzó Jou, pero no pudo terminar cuando sintió la punta de Seto entrando en él.

El menor gimió desde su garganta, y el mayor gruñó suavemente. Presionó con más fuerza, entrando más, mientras su cachorro apretaba sus puños y dientes, dejando salir unos cuantos sonidos de dolor. Poco a poco entró en su totalidad, mientras el pequeño gemía más fuerte. Seto sintió una increíble pena por el rubio, y se extrañó de que, por una vez, no estaba disfrutando del dolor de su rival. Pero el deseo era demasiado.

Cuando hubo entrado completo, procedió a salir un poco, y volver a entrar lentamente. Leyendo los sonidos del uke, apretaba el paso conforme el dolor del pequeño aminoraba, hasta que sus erráticos movimientos se convirtieron en un bombeo regular y apurado.

Jou ya no emitía ruidos de dolor, sino del inmenso placer que sentía, pues no solo Seto lo estaba penetrando sino que comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo. Incluso el seme no podía resistir, y soltaba unos gruñidos bajos y roncos, que en realidad eran gemidos bruscamente disfrazados.

-Se…to… -logró decir el rubio, con la respiración entrecortada.

El pulso del mayor se aceleró (aún más, ¿era posible?) al oír su nombre de nuevo.

-¡Seto! -exclamó claramente esta vez, al tiempo que derramaba su néctar sobre su vientre y la mano que lo acariciaba. Enterrando las uñas en las piernas del menor, Kaiba también disfrutó su orgasmo dentro del pequeño, rellenándolo con su propia crema.

Permanecieron alrededor de un minuto en la misma posición, respirando irregularmente, Seto con los ojos apretados, Jou con los suyos abiertos y húmedos. El sudor bajaba por los cuerpos de ambos. Finalmente, el mayor decidió salir del pequeño, y lentamente descendió del escritorio, para caminar solo dos pasos antes de colapsar sobre su silla.

Levantó la mirada para ver a su cachorro a los ojos, y se sorprendió de ver lágrimas formarse en las dos joyas ámbar que lo miraban. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablarle.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?

Jou se sobresaltó, dijo "nada" entre dientes, y luego se giró de lado, recogiendo sus rodillas hacia su torso y dándole la espalda a Seto. Las cejas del CEO se encontraron en el centro, a la vez que se acercó hacia el rubio. Suavemente colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Inu-chan, no puede haber sido tan desagradable. -dijo suavemente- Después de todo, soy el gran Kaiba Seto.

Jou murmuró algo.

-¿Qué demonios…? -gruñó el mayor, un poco molesto- ¿Qué te pasa? Siempre me ladras a todo pulmón, ¿y ahora no quieres ni hablar decentemente? Pierdes mi tiempo.

-Eres… un estúpido…

Habiendo recuperado un poco de sus energías, Kaiba se levantó y fue al otro lado del escritorio a enfrentar al cachorro. Jou miró hacia arriba, con sus ojos ligeramente rojos y completamente empapados. Era imponente la imagen de Seto desnudo y erguido frente a sí, con chispas saliendo de sus helados ojos. Aún así, el rubio alejó la mirada.

-Esto… no te importó para nada… ¿verdad Seto? -dijo en voz baja y grave- Es solo otro juego para ti, solo para dominarme… y humillarme…

-¿De qué carajo hablas, idiota? -preguntó Seto, inseguro.

-Eres un insensible -dijo Jou, y se lamió los labios- La verdad es que… eres atractivo, fuerte, tienes dinero… te admiro… y… me gustas. -dijo lo último en un susurro.

-¿Qué?

-¡Me gustas! -gritó esta vez, antes de comenzar a sollozar incontrolablemente- ¡Pero yo no significo nada para ti! ¡Esto no significó nada para ti!

Kaiba lo observó parpadeando. Se quedó sin armas contra el cachorro… no solo no lo había insultado, sino que le había hecho una confesión bastante inesperada. Y estaba llorando… ¿qué podía hacer? No era divertido hacer leña de un árbol caído.

-Inu-chan… tú eres el estúpido aquí. -dijo en voz baja- Lo que pasó hoy sí tiene significado para mí, fue… -tragó saliva- muy bueno. Y… tú no estás tan mal.

Los sollozos de Jou aminoraron, y levantó sus grandes ojos ámbar para mirar a Seto.

-Tienes… unos hermosos ojos. -murmuró Kaiba con un nudo en la garganta- Y un cuerpo envidiable.

Dio una palmada en la cabeza de Jou, cambiando de actitud completamente.

-Vamos baka, levántate de ahí y deja de llorar. No es tan malo. -dijo mientras soltaba las ataduras de sus manos.

El rubio se levantó lentamente, frotándose las muñecas, y ambos comenzaron a vestirse. Seto levantó su laptop, que seguía encendida milagrosamente, y la colocó sobre el escritorio, sentándose inmediatamente a teclear. Cuando Jou hubo terminado con su ropa, caminó hacia la puerta. Una vez más en el día, antes de salir lo detuvo la voz de Seto.

-Baka Inu -dijo con voz fuerte, al tiempo que el otro giraba sobre sus talones.

Seto se levantó y se acercó al cachorro. Trató de decir algo, pero no pudo. Los hermosos ojos de Jou lo miraban con un poco de tristeza. Su pequeña nariz estaba un poco roja, y sus labios entreabiertos.

-Si… si quieres… hoy puedes dormir en la mansión... conmigo. -dijo con su rostro inexpresivo.

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida al CEO. Kaiba entonces se adelantó, con la seriedad de siempre, y salió antes que el rubio. Éste lo siguió por la laberíntica casa, hasta que llegaron al amplio cuarto del mayor. Seto le ofreció algo a Jou para que se cambiara la sucia ropa que traía. Como era de esperarse de un joven hombre de negocios tan serio como Kaiba, no había ninguna clase de variedad, más que juegos tras juegos de camisas y pantalones negros de seda para dormir.

Se cambiaron de espaldas, Jou un poco sonrojado, aunque Seto quería ver de nuevo a su koinu desnudo. La ropa le quedaba sensualmente justa a su dueño, pero al cachorro le quedaba un poco holgada, haciéndolo ver como un adorable niño. El más alto se dirigió hacia su cama, y se acurrucó bajo las cobijas, viendo a Jounouchi con ojos inquisitivos.

-¿Qué esperas, cachorro? -dijo con una sonrisa juguetona- ¿Necesitas que te hale de la correa?

Con un puchero, el rubio anduvo hacia la cama y delicadamente se metió entre las cobijas, permaneciendo inmóvil en un solo lugar por varios minutos. Kaiba dio un par de vueltas, y finalmente, resoplando, alcanzó a Jou con una mano y lo arrastró hacia su cuerpo, abrazándolo.

-Se… Seto… -tartamudeó Jou.

El neko acercó su rostro hacia el menor.

-Buenas noches, Jou-chan. -murmuró, antes de robarle un suave beso a sus labios.

~~o~~

Bueeeeno... a ver. . Creo que lo alargué demasiado . Opinen please~!


End file.
